Un día diferente
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: El ultimo San Valentin, un dia que se salió un poco de lo normal... Por qué?, aquí está la explicación. LExJP


Bien, bien, bien…

Otra historia escrita en momentos de ocio, de la que estoy un tanto… Pues no sé cual es la palabra que busco, pero "orgullosa" no es la palabra –No es muy fácil complacerme u.u-… Es otra, y como sinceramente no quiero ver en el diccionario cual es esa palabra, aquí os dejo el fic mientras la duda me ronda en la cabeza

…

…

…

De acuerdo, no he podido resistirme y llevo rato –Para ser concretos, como 1 hora y 34 minutos, pero quién cuenta el tiempo (Yo sin dudas que no… El cronómetro si U)- y las palabras que encontré que concordaban con las sensaciones que tengo son "confundida", "complacida" y, como siempre, "entretenida", y aunque no espero que todos sean de mi misma opinión, espero que puedan decirme su opinión respecto a ello.

**0o0o- Un día diferente -o0o0**

Ese día de San Valentín había sido, como siempre, típico, más no para sus amigas, aunque si se le veía desde el punto de Lily, que no estaba acostumbrada a ver eso –Pues nunca se había fijado tanto-, si le era nuevo… El montón de fanáticas persiguiendo a los Marauders para darles sus regalos y obtener los suyos.

Lo cierto es que una simple sonrisa y un amago de un beso le bastaban a la mayoría, aunque a veces estos siempre terminaban teniendo que darle algo grande a sus más grandes fanáticas –Más que ello, se les podían decir "obsesivas", como bien las había catalogado Potter-

Sirius, para deshacerse de ellas, hacia gala de su experiencia en las clases de la Profesora McGonagall y transformaba cosas en globos o ramos de flores que sus asediadoras aceptaban y se marchaban, cosa que satisfacía en parte a Delia Sommers, una de sus mejores amigas y novia oficial del susodicho

Remus, por su parte, se había quedado sin comer sus chocolates, cosa que detestaba y había aumentado aún más el odio que tenía a sus fans –Era bien sabido que había intentado destruir el club miles de veces, pero el "voto por mayoría" hacía que perdiese-, pues los encantamientos no eran lo suyo, odiaba dar algo como lo que Sirius daba, y ni que pudiese hacerles algo de artes oscuras, que eran precisamente su especialidad… Pero el le había contado personalmente que había quedado satisfecho con lo que había regalado a Allison Graves, otra de sus mejores amigas, que era un precioso medallón de oro blanco con la foto de sus padres, esa última conseguida con enorme dificultad… Todas habían quedado sorprendidas con eso, aunque Lily se lo esperaba

James, sin embargo, se las había arreglado para dominarlas perfectamente con repartirles joyas reales, que parecían ser sacadas de la edad media –Os suena "Sala Multipropósitos", área para esconder cosas, eh?-, y sorprendían a todos, salvo al profesor Dumbledore y a Trelawney, quienes tenían una vaga idea de en dónde había sacado esos regalos, aunque la última decía saberlo gracias a su bola de cristal

Lily Evans, que era una joven pelirroja de una excelente figura corpórea y unos brillantes pero únicos ojos de un verde esmeralda, suspiró tras recordar todo lo anterior… Había sido un día muy por fuera de lo común, y no sabía que más le faltaba por ver, aunque el que estaba tras suyo, invisible, si lo sabía

James Potter, un pelinegro de cabello rebelde y preciosos ojos color chocolate –NA: Hoy me he pegado al chocolate como una lapa, y me he dado cuenta de que sus ojos pueden ser idénticos… Hummm- ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, con excelentes reflejos y de un cuerpo espectacular, la veía y suspiraba de forma silenciosa

-. Vaya día…  
-. Dímelo a mí –James soltó en un mudo susurro-  
-. Mmmm… -Obviamente, Lily se sentía sola y a salvo, de forma que empezó a soltar sus pensamientos en voz alta-, de dónde habrá sacado James tantas joyas?

El anteojudo sonrió ampliamente, porque indudablemente, el no había pasado por alto su forma de decirle… Nada de Potter, nada de idiota, nada de cabeza hueca, nada de algún insulto al decir su nombre… Simplemente James…

-. Momento… Desde cuando Potter es James? –Lily tampoco pasó por desapercibido su acto-  
-. No lo sé –Dijo James-  
-. Potter? –Lily se volvió asustada, pero al no ver nada, pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, pero sin embargo-, estás allí, Potter?  
-. Te respondo si prometes no matarme –Dijo James. Tarde-  
-. Serás… -Lily estaba roja y muda de la vergüenza, por lo que no dijo nada, aunque seguía intentándole ver-, revélate, James…  
-. De nuevo llamándome así, Lily?  
-. Evans para ti  
-. Lily…  
-. EVANS… Es que necesitas que te lo deletree?  
-. Es que necesitas un hechizo para cerrar tu bocaza, Lily?  
-. No, necesito que te mueras, Potter  
-. Pues eso no sucederá nunca, Lily  
-. Si sucederá, Potter…  
-. Pero no en ese mismo instante  
-. Sucederá si te tiro de la torre y lo hago parecer un accidente, Potter…

Como habrán notado, ambos se hallaban en la torre más alta de astronomía, con las estrellas más claras y brillantes que nunca, pues el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se podía ver una media luna brillante y amarillenta, casi dorada, de forma que el lago resplandecía hermosamente, el cabello de Lily se veía como nunca, al igual que sus dos esmeraldas, mientras que el reflejo de la luna chocaba intensamente contra los lentes de un James oculto tras el telescopio gigante, quien no le daba demasiada importancia… Una maravillosa escena, de no ser porque la pelirroja quería matarle

-. Lily…  
-. Revélate, de donde sea que estés escondido  
-. Lo haré si prometes no matarme  
-. Pero…  
-. Mejor júralo  
-. POTTER!!!  
-. Si no, no obtienes nada  
-. De acuerdo –Aceptó de mala gana Lily-, juro no matar al idiota unineuronal de Potter… Ahora, gran Merlín… -Dijo, mientras revisaba en todos los recovecos para encontrarle, sin ser consciente de que el estaba tras suyo, ocultándose en el anterior recoveco que inspeccionaba-, sería tan amable de mostrármelo  
-. Si, Lily  
-. EVANS PARA TI –Lily se había volteado bruscamente al merodeador y le apuntaba con su varita, con una enloquecida e inhumana mirada-  
-. Tranquila, L… Evans –James se corrigió a tiempo-  
-. Qué haces aquí?  
-. Quería verte  
-. Para qué?, para obtener una detención, porque si es así, felicidades!, lo lograste!  
-. Y tú no? –James sonrió con cierta sorna a Lily-  
-. Por supuesto que no –Lily soltó una risita-, yo, a diferencia de ti, Potter, soy premio anual y estaba "realizando" mi ronda diaria  
-. Ya, claro, y aquí no hay hombres lobos  
-. No si se trata de Remus –Lily dijo lo más sutilmente que pudo (NA: Ja, claro), y James palideció al instante-  
-. R… Remus no es…  
-. Tranquilo, James… Digo, Potter –Lily se auto castigó al morderse la lengua tras decir eso-… Sé que lo es desde hace mucho, y el sabe que lo sé… No se puede ser la alumna más inteligente y no saber que tienes un hombre lobo justo enfrente de tus narices… No soy idiota, James, y lo sabes!

Tras decir eso, James soltó una risita que, al parecer de la pelirroja, fue despectiva y entretenida, cosa que la confundió, por lo que le miró con una ceja alzada a manera de interrogación

-. Qué ocurre, J… Potter?  
-. Intentas decirme así, cuando deseas decirme James… Y dices ser muy inteligente, cosa que te atribuyo, pero eres demasiado idiota, porque pese a que sabes que muero por ti, y que tú lo haces por mí, niegas eso… Niegas lo obvio… Es como decir que la magia no existe, Lily!, no te rompe eso el corazón?  
-. No, porque… Léeme los labios, Potter: YO… NO… TE… AMO… Captaste?  
-. Si… Capte que me amas, Lily…  
-. Eres un caso perdido, Potter… -Lily suspiró derrotada-  
-. El caso perdido eres tu, Lily –James dijo con tono enojado-, me voy… Estoy cansado de intentar hacer que entres en razón

Y sin más, Lily observó como el tomaba una cosa plateada que estaba oculta detrás de un telescopio y se cubría con ella, desapareciendo al instante, de forma que quedó nada sorprendida, sino triste… Nuevamente estaba sola…

-. Yo y mi maldito orgullo –Lily suspiró en un susurro-, oh, James…

Lo que ella no sabía era que, a pesar de que se veía sola, James estaba justo delante de ella, sonriendo con cierta melancolía y diversión ante sus palabras, para luego ver como una lágrima silenciosa brotaba de sus ojos, que ahora se veían enrojecidos y cristalinos… James suspiró, para luego, con su pulgar, secarle la lágrima

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir como un dedo cálido le limpiaba la lágrima solitaria, para luego enrojecer violentamente y hacer que el dedo se retirase rápidamente, con instintos de preservar su vida, pero luego sonrió de forma dulce

-. Tu orgullo será capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de romper lo que siento por ti, Lily Evans –James dijo en un susurro dulce-  
-. Y… -Lily temblaba a la par en que James se revelaba de la nada, echando a un lado su capa invisible- qué es lo que sientes por mi?  
-. Eso…

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada, James la tomó en sus brazos y, tras tenerla bien acomodada en sus brazos y recostada en su pecho, le dio un dulce beso, lleno de sentimientos… Cariñoso, suave, cálido y algo juguetón, al cual la pelirroja no tardó en responder

-. No lo tengo muy claro… Lo repetimos? –Preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara la pelirroja-  
-. Primero dime una cosa…  
-. Qué? –Lily preguntó con bastante interés, pues ella amaba responder preguntas-  
-. Saldrías conmigo?  
-. No sería más facil ser novios?, eso incluye salidas románticas, compartir cosas, compartir palabras, pero sobre todo… Esto –Lily replicó, para luego plantarle un beso más pasional que el anterior, al cual James no tardó en responder-  
-. Tienes razón, como siempre, Lily… Mmmm…  
-. Y ahora qué, James? –Lily estaba algo angustiada-  
-. Que bien se siente decir tu nombre sabiendo que no me matarás… -James sonrió ensoñador-, pero ahora vamos a lo que importa… Lily Evans, serías mi novia oficial?  
-. Déjame pensarlo…  
-. Que acaso siete años no te bastaron? –James preguntó algo burlón-  
-. De acuerdo… Sería todo un honor… No rechazar tu propuesta…  
-. Esa es mi Lily

Y sin más, entre risas, besos y palabras, aunque no sin uno que otro pleito inocente, James y Lily terminaron como novios oficiales


End file.
